God Sonic
WARNING! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, DON'T BE. THAT'S THE WAY E CAME UP WITH THE NAME Appearance God Sonic's appearance is represents Greek Gods, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. Although he seems kind, he can be seriously aggressive. Especially since he can have invincibility on/damage off. He is the strongest fan-made Sonic character Elijah created due to his Greek God-like power. Personality God Sonic is always on a heroic side. There are no evil sides of him. History Being Created When he was born on February 21, 2001 he didn't have a mom nor father. He was born by 50% of Shadow's DNA, 25% of Sonic's DNA and 25% of Sonic.exe's DNA. Eggman made the design. He made him small to save some materials. After being noticed in Merica through being on the news as a orphaned baby, Queen Chloe and King Charles chose and won to adopt him. Queen Chloe and King Charles took great care of him. Under Attack! Once under attack by Sonic.exe and the other Creepypastas, Queen Chloe, King Charles, and fled secretly through a secret tunnel. Their adopted son was seriously hurt, even though Sonic.Eexe's DNA was supposed to make him immortal, it made him very strong instead, not immortal. Queen Chloe and King Charles went to God Mountain to see if the gods could make him unhurt. The gods had a deal of seven Chaos Emeralds for all the blood stains healed. Queen Chloe and King Charles agreed. Brother? Sister? God Sonic had always wish at least one brother and sister. Queen Chloe and King Charles felt really bad for God Sonic. God Sonic would always pray that his parents who adopted him would have a brother and a sister before he went to bed. His wish came true! Queen Chloe and King Charles gave birth to Crystal, March 10, 2003, Rage, January 23, 2005, and Clubstep, December 23, 2006. Revenge 10 years later after the attack, the Creepypastas returned. This time, was ready. He battled them while until he heard a scream. He turned his head around. He saw Jeff the Killer with his parents, dead. His eyes burned like fire. Being so enraged, he teleported his sister and his brothers to safety before leaving the place in ruins with a huge Chaos Blast, leaving the Creepypastas hurt. Powers Coming Soon! Abilities God Sonic has many abilities due to 25% of Sonic's DNA and 50% of Shadow's DNA. He has super fast speed like Sonic. He can even go faster than Sonic and Shadow. He can have invincibility due to Sonic.EXE's god-like powers and 25% of his DNA go into God Sonic. Sonic.EXE also says the "I AM GOD" saying. This may be true to him, but compared to God Sonic, Sonic.EXE has no chance of winning. God Sonic is much to strong. God Sonic can use Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. Shadow also has these moves. God Sonic can use Homing Attack, Spin Dash and Boost. All can be used by both Sonic and Shadow. God Sonic can also use Rasengan, a move not used by Sonic nor Shadow, but used by Naruto Uzumaki Ring Powers Life, which is the green leaf, contains: Nature - Brings trees, bushes, etc to life (Power Level: 1) Leaf Tornado - Creates a tornado out of leaves (Power Level: 2) Heal - Heal anyone and can bring anyone who is dead back alive as their normal self (Power Level: 4) Fire, which is the yellow and orange fire, contains: Lava Spout - Be able to shoot lava out of your hands (Power Level: 1) Fire Shield - Creates a protective shield of fire. Invincible in fire/lava, but one hit and its gone, especially water (Power Level: 2) Volcanic Eruption - Create a massive explosion (Power Level: 3) Volcanic Eruption 2 - Create a deadlier explosion with a pyroclastic flow (Power Level: 4) Wind, which is the three white curvy lines, contains: Blow - Move opponents anywhere you like (Power Level: 1) Gust - Make opponents fly upward as far as you like (Power Level: 2) Thunderstorm - Create a thunderstorm for as long as you want an as powerful as you want (Power Level: 3) Tornado - Create a tornado from a F-0 to a EF-5 (Power Level: 4) Poison, which is the purple death symbol, contains: Toxic - Shoot toxic sprays from your hand (Power Level: 1) Choke - Choke people to death (Power Level: 2) Lung Issue - Be able to stop lungs. Can be stopped by god Sonic at any time (Power Level: 3) (Maximum Time: 2 Minutes and 30 Seconds) Heart Attack - Able to stop hearts. Can be stopped by god Sonic at any time (Power Level: 4) (Maximum Time: 5 Minutes) Skills *'Falcon Combo' - Using Rising Falcon, (Play this game as Lloyd and do down attack!) then normal Falcon Punch, (Captain Falcon Super Smash Bros Brawl and 4 B) and finally, landing a Falcon Kick (Captain Falcon Super Smash Bros Brawl and 4 Down B) and BOOM! *'Going Super Without Chaos Emeralds' - A power God Sonic received by the gods. *'Aether and Great Aether' - Moves are learned by Ike *'Team Dash' - Spin-dashing at the same time with Sonic and Shadow. Weaknesses God Sonic has no weakness known except this {Not really a weakness, but it delays some stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)} : Once he has used a Level 4 in Rings one time, he has to wait five minutes to recharge. He can't use anything else. If he uses a Level 2 - 3, god Sonic can use it another time, but that's it. He can only use it 2 times. If he uses it once, it takes two minutes and a half (2 minutes and 30 seconds) to recharge. If he uses a Level 1, he can use it four times. If he uses it once, he has to wait 1 and a quarter (1 minute and 15 seconds) minutes. If he uses it three times, he has to wait 3 minutes and 3 quarters (3 minutes and 45 seconds) Gallery Quotes Trashing Bad Guy's Plans "Having a party? My bad!" - Ruining a evil person's party, like Bat Daisy. He does this by flipping tables, popping balloons, throwing away confetti while running at hyper speed "Plan work out? (No/Yes/Maybe) Nah. I think it didn't." - Ruining someone's evil plan by saving someone "You think your good enough to beat me? Ha! ''You're weaker than me!"'' To Sonic.exe "What?! But ''you're a copy of me!"'' - Sonic.exe acting like he isn't a copy of "While you were a ring, I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-myself. We're connected. No you, no me. No evil, no good." - God Sonic: Sonic.exe's Revenge "Killing innocent things is just off, bro." - After hearing Sonic.exe killed Tails, Knuckles and Eggman and confronts him To ST "Your getting better!" - Gaming, usually Mario Kart 8 and Smash 4 "Bet that horror attraction was cruel." - Talking about Fazbear's Fright "I've been to Fazbear's Fright. It wasn't funny the second night." Category:Hero